10 March 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-10 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *YouTube user RobEmbleton has shared three short clips of the show, from the start, the end and a comment on Liverpool's upcoming match with Chelsea (which finished 0-0) before the Nils Lofgren & Grin track 'Please Don't Hide'. Many thanks to Rob! *Peel plays four versions in a row of Chuck Berry's "Memphis", including the hit Lonnie Mack instrumental, a rare appearance in a Peel playlist by British pop singer of the 1960s Dave Berry, and a version by his current favourites the Faces. Sessions *Steeleye Span #5. Recorded 1972-02-21. "The Gamekeeper" recorded, but not broadcast until 28 April 1972. No known commercial release. *Vinegar Joe, one and only. Recorded 1972-02-22. No known commercial release. *Manfred Mann's Earthband, #5 (rpt). First Broadcast 28 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-10. "Mighty Quinn" receives its first airplay in this repeat session. "Ashes In The Wind" not included in this repeat broadcast. No known commercial release. *Lindisfarne, #3. Recorded 1972-01-17. Originally scheduled for transmission on 04 February 1972, but replaced on that show by a repeat of Stray's first session. "Dancing Jack Peel" not included in this broadcast. Was scheduled for the 25 February 1972 show, but may not have been played then either. "Together Forever" not included in this broadcast, and due to the lack of a repeat, probably never transmitted. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Little Feat: Tripe Face Boogie (LP - Sailin' Shoes) Warner Brothers *Fanny: Blind Alley (LP - Fanny Hill) Reprise *Steeleye Span: Jigs (session) *Vinegar Joe: Ain't It Peculiar (session) *Groundhogs: Bog Roll Blues (LP - Who Will Save The World? - The Mighty Groundhogs) United Artists *Lindisfarne: Alright On The Night (session) *Manfred Mann's Earthband: Meat (session) *Chuck Berry: Memphis (LP - unknown) Originally the b-side of Let It Rock in 1963. Decktician's Log suggests the track was played from an LP - presumably one of many compilations on which it has appeared. *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (LP - For Collectors Only: The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Elektra *Dave Berry: Memphis (LP - Dave Berry) Decca *Faces: Memphis (LP - A Nod Is As Good As A Wink...To A Blind Horse) Warner Brothers *Lindisfarne: No Time To Lose (session) *Vinegar Joe: Leg Up (session) *Nils Lofgren & Grin: Please Don't Hide (LP - 1+1) Spindizzy *Steeleye Span: Royal Forester (session) *Humble Pie: C'mon Everbody (LP - Smokin') A&M *Lindisfarne: Meet Me On The Corner (session) *Vinegar Joe: Rusty Red Armour (session) *Stephen Stills & Manassas: Fallen Eagle (LP - Manassas) Atlantic *Manfred Mann's Earthband: Mighty Quinn (session) *REO Speedwagon: 157 Riverside Avenue (LP - R.E.O. Speedwagon) Epic *Betty Wright: Clean-Up Woman (single) *Steeleye Span: John Barleycorn (session) *Country Joe & The Fish: Death Sound Blues (LP - The Life And Times Of Country Joe And The Fish) Vanguard *Vinegar Joe: Early Morning Monday (session) *Lindisfarne: Poor Old Ireland (session) *Manfred Mann's Earthband: Captain Bobby Stout (session) *Bonzo Dog Band: Slush (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) United Artists File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *YouTube clip 1 *YouTube clip 1 *YouTube clip 1 ;Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night